Otanjoubi Omedetto
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : "Paman pasti sudah dapat hadiah dari bibi, benar kan?" "Darimana Yuki tahu?" "Karena Okaa-san bilang, orang yang kita sayangi akan tetap datang memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, walaupun dia sudah pergi jauh ke tempat Kami-sama. Begitu…,"


**Yeai….**

**Kembali lagi dengan cerita yang baru. Bedanya kali ini dengan chara yang beda. Biasanya saya pake chara Ichigo sama Rukia, kali ini saya hanya pakai Byakuya Nii-sama. Kenapa hanya Byakuya nii-sama? Karena saya buat fic ini khusus buat Byakuya Nii-sama yang ulang tahun. **

**Otanjoubi Omedetto, Nii-sama.**

**Sebenarnya mau publish fic nya pas ulang tahunnya, tapi karena alasan modem saya lagi error, jadinya hari ini publishnya. Telat gak papa , kan?**

**Ya sudah. Buat yang baca bersedialah untuk mereview fic ini yah. Ini pertama kalinya fic saya bukan chara Ichigo dan Rukia. Jadi mohon sedianya untuk review.**

.

.

.

**Summary : "Paman pasti sudah dapat hadiah dari bibi, benar kan?" "Darimana Yuki tahu?" "Karena Okaa-san bilang, orang yang kita sayangi akan tetap datang memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, walaupun dia sudah pergi jauh ke tempat Kami-sama. Begitu…,"**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : General, Family**

**Warning : Byakuya centric. OC. OOC. Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy please.**

.

.

"Byakuya-sama,"

"Hisana,"

"Ya, ini aku Byakuya-sama,"

Saat ini Byakuya sedang bersama istrinya berada di halaman taman belakang keluarga Kuchiki. Taman yang ditumbuhi rumput yang rapi dan kolam ikan koi yang besar. Bisa dilihat kalau taman ini dirawat dan tumbuhannya pun dipangkas secara teratur.

"Hisana, kau….,"

"Aku hanya kesini sebentar saja. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Byakuya-sama," Hisana seolah-olah bisa menerka mengapa wajah suaminya bingung begitu melihatnya yang menampakkan diri .

"Otanjoubi Omedetto, Byakuya-sama," Hisana tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya wajah Byakuya yang tidak pernah berubah. Wajah Byakuya tetap tampan seperti saat ia meninggalkannya.

_CUP_

Hisana berjinjit lalu mengecup kening Byakuya yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya tersebut. Perlahan-lahan bayangan Hisana mengabur dari pandangan Byakuya.

"Hisana, jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon," kali ini Byakuya memohon agar Hisana tidak lagi meninggalkannya. Diraihnya tangan Hisana dengan erat, seakan menahan Hisana untuk pergi.

"Tidak bisa, Byakuya-sama. Aku hanya datang ingin mengucapkan hal itu," Hisana menjawab. Hisana semakin mengabur di pandangan Byakuya. Dan akhirnya Hisana menghilang. Byakuya hanya menggenggam udara kosong.

"Hisana…,"

"HISANA!"

.

.

Byakuya terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Yukata tidurnya yang berwarna putih pun ikut menjadi korban akibat keringatnya. Byakuya terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Mimpi" ucapnya singkat. Di sekanya keringat yang berada di pelipisnya. Ia melirik jam yang ada di samping futonnya. Jam 6. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Byakuya lalu bangun dan merapikan futonnya. Setelah itu dia mandi.

.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kuchiki-sama,"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Byakuya-sama,"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kuchiki-taichou,"

Sapaan ini tiap hari didengar oleh Byakuya. Ia sampai bosan mendengarnya. Namun, bagaimana pun ini adalah cara pelayan maupun bawahannya untuk menunjukkan kesopanan mereka mau tidak mau.

Namun, seperti biasa pula, Byakuya hanya menanggapi salam mereka dengan menggangguk saja. Tidak lebih. Ini kebiasaan bagi dirinya yang irit bicara dan hanya menunjukannya ekspresinya lewat bahasa tubuhnya saja.

Byakuya terus berjalan melewati beberapa lorong dan beberapa belokan. Sepertinya tempat tujuannya belum nampak dan masih jauh. Haori berlambangkan kanji enam melambai –lambai mengikuti arah angin, begitu pula dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang yang dihiasi oleh Kenseikan. Lambang yang menyatakan dia adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang dicarinya, Byakuya berhenti tepat di pintu ketiga lorong kelima yang dilewatinya.

"Byakuya-sama," Byakuya menoleh untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya. Terlihat seorang kakek yang mungkin umurnya setara dengan Soutaichou. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya ia adalah kepala pelayan di keluarga Kuchiki.

"Apa yang membuat anda bangun sepagi ini?" ujar sang kakek pada Byakuya. Ia pun merasa heran karena tuannya sudah bangun sepagi ini.

"Aku hanya ingin sembahyang di altar Hisana," jawab Byakuya lalu menggeser pintu tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan saya tinggalkan," ujar kakek itu seraya membungkuk lalu berjalan menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

_Tap…Tap…..Tap…_

Suara gaduh yang disebabkan langkah kaki, tiba-tiba saja terdengar di mansion besar Kuchiki yang tenang dan sepi tersebut. Dan seluruh penghuni mansion tersebut, sudah tahu siapa penyebabnya.

"Ohayou, Yuki-chan….,"

"Ohayou,"

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"Ohayou, Yuki-chan…,"

"Ohayou…"

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"Ohayou, Yuki-sama…,"

"Jangan memanggil Yuki dengan sebutan sama,"

_Tap….tap…tap…._

"Hati-hati Yuki-chan. Kalau kau berlari sekencang itu, kau bisa jatuh,"

"Baiklah,"

_Tap…tap….tap….,"_

"Kau tertangkap,"

"Paman Renji. Lepasin Yuki….,"

Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar enam tahun, berkuncir dua, bermata hazel dan juga berambut hitam gelap, menghentikan aksi lari-lari di mansion Kuchiki saat dia ditangkap dan langsung digendong oleh seorang pria berambut merah yang dikuncir seperti nanas dan langsung menggendongnya.

"Paman tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjelaskan kenapa membuat gaduh sepagi ini. Pamanmu bisa marah," ujar Renji yang masih menahan anak kecil tersebut.

"Yuki mau ketemu paman Byakuya. Paman tahu hari ini hari apa kan?" tanya sang anak kecil dengan wajah cemberut. Niat ingin cepat-cepat malah dia dihalang.

"Paman ingat kok. Tapi kau seharusnya tidak berlari-lari seperti ini, Yuki," jawab Renji yang gemas melihat wajah sang bocah yang dipanggil Yuki tadi.

"Yuki mau ngasih paman Byakuya kejutan. Pokoknya Yuki yang harus ucapin selamat ulang tahun sama paman Byakuya terlebih dahulu," jawab Yuki yang masih ada di gendongan Renji.

"Lalu orang tua mu mana, bocah?" tanya Renji lagi.

"Tou-san sama Okaa-san masih ada dirumah. Yuki kabur. Jika mereka tahu Yuki kabur sebelum sarapan, Okaa-san pasti akan memarahi Yuki. Makanya setelah Yuki ngasih ucapan ke paman Byakuya Yuki akan segera pulang" jawab Yuki.

Renji tertawa. Anak sekecil ini sudah harus mendengar omelan ibunya yang menurut Renji juga galak. "Sifat Ichigo yang semangat itu pantas kau miliki, hanya saja kau harus mengikuti sifat Rukia yang anggun. Kau kan seorang gadis, Yuki,"

"Tapi paman, kalau Yuki ikut semua sifat ibu, berarti Yuki bukan anak Otou-san. Harus adil kan, kalau fisik Yuki sama seperti Okaa-san, yah…kecuali mata Yuki ini," ujar Yuki sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada matanya sendiri. "Setidaknya sifat Yuki harus mirip Otou-san," sambung Yuki lagi.

"Paman Renji…turunin Yuki. Yah…," rajuk Yuki dengan jurus puppy eyesnya, dan meronta-ronta di gendongan Renji.

"Pamanmu masih tidur. Bagaimana kalau ikut paman ke divisi enam?" bujuk Renji pada anak kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yuki gak mau. Pokoknya ketemu paman Byakuya. Paman….," Yuki mulai merengek dan meronta memanggil paman Byakuya nya. Sedangkan Renji tidak perduli, semakin anak ini menangis, semakin senang pula hatinya. Dasar kejam.

"Paman mu ada di ruang sembahyang, Yuki-chan," Yuki menoleh dan berhenti merengek saat melihat kakek yang sering bersama paman Byakuya nya dibelakangnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Benarkah? Paman Renji turunkan Yuki," Renji akhirnya mengalah dan lebih memilih menurunkan Yuki sebelum ia digigit. Diturunkan anak itu pelan-pelan. Dan begitu diturunkan, Yuki sudah berlari lagi dan menghilang di ujung belokan.

.

.

.

_Tok….tok….tok…._

"Ada apa?" pintu geser dibuka dan menampakkan pria dengan rambut orange yang sudah berpakaian shinigami lengkap dengan haori kanji lima sebagai pelengkap pakaian kerjanya.

"Ano, Kurosaki-sama," wanita yang sepertinya pelayan tersebut itu pun menceritakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Ada apa Ichigo?" kali ini suara seorang wanita yang duduk di depan cermin riasnya bertanya pada pria berambut orang yang tadi.

"Sayaka-san bilang, Yuki tidak ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia menghilang lagi, Rukia" jawab sang pria yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja setelah mendapatkan kabar tersebut.

"Kali ini aku memaafkan nya, karena aku tahu dia pasti ke tempat Nii-sama," sahut wanita yang dipanggil Rukia. Dari wajah bisa dibilang, ia seperti Yuki, hanya saja matanya saja yang berwarna violet.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada anak sendiri, Rukia," ujar sang pria yang memeluk yang notabene istrinya dari belakang tersebut.

"Dia tidak boleh kabur sebelum sarapan. Sebenarnya sifat siapa sih yang dia tiru?" wanita yang bernama Rukia tersebut geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah anaknya tesebut.

"Bukannya sifatmu? Kau ingat saat masih tinggal dirumahku dulu? Kau selalu kabur saat sarapan tiba," jawab pria yang masih memeluknya tersebut.

"Itu beda, Baka! Apa kata adik-adikmu juga ayahmu saat tahu kau menyembunyikan seorang gadis di kamarmu.?" Kali ini Rukia menyangkalnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan anakmu, Ichigo," ujar sang wanita lalu melepaskan pelukan sang pria dan berdiri.

"Dia masih kecil, Rukia. Wajar saja kalau aku memanjakannya. Kau dan Yuki sama berharganya bagiku," jawab sang pria yang dipanggil Ichigo tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang ayo kerumah Nii-sama," ujar Rukia lalu merangkul Ichigo dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih melakukan ini setiap tahun. Tapi aku berterima kasih karena sudah mengunjungiku lagi hari ini," Byakuya terlihat bicara sendiri pada pigura yang ada di depannya. Foto istrinya. Foto Hisana Kuchiki. Istrinya.

"Kau tahu, selalu saja kau yang pertama mengingat hari ini. Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama yang mengucapkan hal ini padaku. Untuk itu aku berterima kasih padamu," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini wajah dan juga tatapan yang selalu angkuh, terlihat sayu di depan pigura yang sejak tadi diajaknya bicara.

"Kau tahu keponakanmu, Yuki? Sejak dia bisa bicara dan mengingat hari ini, dia akan menjadi orang kedua yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku," ucapnya lagi.

"Walau mimpi, tapi aku tahu kau benar-benar datang padaku, Hisana," ucapnya lagi yang masih menatap sayu pigura sang istri. Pada tatapannya terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat merindukan kehadiran wanita yang terdapat pada pigura tersebut. Istrinya yang meninggalkannya begitu cepat akibat penyakit yang dideritanya.

Selama ratusan tahun ini, tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi sang istri di hatinya. Baginya kehadiran Hisana hanya sekali seumur hidup. Seharusnya ia menikah lagi agar menghasilkan keturunan yang bisa mewarisi posisinya sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki, namun tetap saja posisi Hisana tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun, sekali pun itu seorang bidadari yang diutus Kami-sama untuknya.

Dia kuat. Kapten yang pantas menggantikan posisi Soutaichou saat Soutaichou sudah tidak menjabat lagi. Semua orang, baik kawan maupun lawan merasa segan dengannya karena ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat, wibawa yang tinggi dan terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Hanya saja, dibalik kekuatan, dan harga diri nya yang tinggi tersebut terdapat kerapuhan yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Ekspresi sedih yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan saat mengingat sang istri. Bagaimana ekspresi istrinya saat tersenyum, tertawa, maupun saat memanggil namanya. Semuanya begitu jelas diingatannya, yang kadang-kadang membuat pria kuat ini menjadi rapuh.

"Aku masih berharap kau masih disini, walaupun aku tahu itu tak akan terjadi. Kau harus melihat bagaimana Rukia saat ini bahagia bersama Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau juga harus melihat keponakan kita tumbuh besar. Setidaknya permintaanmu untuk membahagiakan Rukia sudah kulakukan, Hisana," kali ini Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan pigura sang istri yang terlihat tersenyum lemah.

"Paman….,"

.

.

.

Suara bocah perempuan yang memanggilnya membuat Byakuya mengangkat wajahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Yuki, kemarilah," Byakuya memanggil anak perempuan tersebut, membuat anak tersebut masuk.

"Paman, Yuki mau berdoa buat bibi dulu," sang anak lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan bersikap seperti layaknya orang berdoa. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan dengan yang ia doakan, sehingga anak tersebut tersenyum.

"Apa yang Yuki bicarakan dengan bibi?" tegur Byakuya saat melihat keponakannya sudah selesai berdoa untuk istrinya.

"Paman tidak perlu tahu, hehehe," tawa Yuki itu meramaikan suasana tempat sembahyang yang semenjak tadi sepi. Hanya didepan keponakannya ini ia bisa merubah imagenya menjadi seorang paman yang disayangi oleh keponakannya tersebut.

"Paman, Otanjoubi Omedetto," Yuki lalu bangkit dan memeluk leher Byakuya yang masih duduk bersimpuh diatas tatami di ruangan tersebut.

"Rupanya Yuki ingat. Arigatou, Yuki." Jawab Byakuya sambil mengelus rambut hitam pendek milik Yuki. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan Yuki diatas pangkuannya.

"Hadiah untuk paman apa?" tanya Byakuya seraya menadahkan tangannya seperti meminta. Mendengar hal itu, Yuki bangkit dan berdiri di depan pamannya lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Tahun sebelumnya paman tidak pernah meminta kado. Masa tahun ini minta? Yuki kan tidak beli apa-apa buat paman," Yuki menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha, paman bercanda kok. Sekarang duduklah," Byakuya menyuruh Yuki untuk duduk yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Yuki.

"Yuki kabur lagi dari rumah?" Byakuya langsung menebak. Biasanya saat Yuki sudah tidak bisa menemukan alasan kaburnya, maka ia meminta bantuan Byakuya untuk mengatakan kepada Okaa-san nya bahwa ia sedang bermain di rumah pamannya tersebut yang tentu saja tidak ditolak oleh Byakuya. Berbohong untuk keponakan kan tidak apa-apa.

"Hm….tapi kan Yuki datang kerumah paman duluan supaya tidak keduluan sama orang lain," bantah Yuki sebelum pamannya mengatakan bahwa kabur dari rumah itu tidak baik. Sementara Byakuya hanya tersenyum melihat keponakannya yang memelas.

"Paman pasti sudah dapat hadiah dari bibi, benar kan?" Yuki bertanya pada pamannya dengan ekspresi seperti detektif yang sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

Byakuya sempat terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Yuki seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya balik bertanya, "Darimana Yuki tahu?"

"Karena Okaa-san bilang, orang yang kita sayangi akan tetap datang memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada kita, walaupun dia sudah pergi jauh ke tempat Kami-sama. Begituuu…," jawab Yuki yang mengatakan kata 'begitu' dengan agak panjang.

Byakuya sempat terpana mendengar jawaban Yuki. Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan menjawab "Begitulah,"

"Tebakan Yuki benar. Lagi-lagi, Yuki selalu keduluan sama Bibi Hisana. Fuh….," Yuki menggerutu karena usahanya untuk menjadi orang pertama, lagi-lagi tidak kesampaian.

"Berarti rasa sayang Yuki pada paman masih kurang daripada rasa sayang Bibi Hisana pada paman. Yuki harus lebih berusaha lagi," jawab Byakuya.

"Begitu ya? Oke…Yuki akan berusaha," kali ini Yuki berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Byakuya sekali lagi terkekeh melihat kepolosan keponakannya yang masih kecil tersebut.

.

.

.

"Rupanya kau disini, Yuki-chan," suara pria berambut orange berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Byakuya dan Yuki.

"Otou-san," seru Yuki dan berlari pada pria yang dipanggil otou-san nya tersebut. Pria orange yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Yuki pun menunduk, lalu menangkap anaknya dan menegapkan badannya kembali setelah Yuki berhasil ada di gendongannya.

"Oh iya, Byakuya, Tanjoubi Omedetto," kali ini Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Byakuya.

"Masih saja tidak sopan, aku ini kakak iparmu. Kau harus ingat itu, Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Byakuya yang kembali menjadi Byakuya seperti biasanya. Tentu dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang kalem didepan adik iparnya sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

"Oke…oke. Maafkan aku, kakak ipar," jawab Ichigo menanggapi yang hanya dibalas Byakuya dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"Yuki-chan, pelukanmu di leher Otou-san terlalu erat," Ichigo menegur Yuki yang masih ada di gendongannya. Yuki masih memeluk leher Ichigo sementara wajahnya ia sembunyikan di wajah ayahnya.

"Kau kangen pada Otou-san?" goda Ichigo pada anak gadisnya tersebut. Mendengar itu Yuki mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung memandang ayahnya yang bermata sama dengan matanya.

"Yuki tidak kangen sama Otou-san," bantah Yuki. Ia sangat tidak suka dikatakan seperti itu, karena dia akan dianggap anak manja.

"Okaa-san pasti marah sama Yuki, kalau tahu Yuki kabur lagi," ujar Yuki yang langsung ditanggapi Ichigo dengan mengelus rambut Yuki yang seperti rambut istrinya.

"Okaa-san tidak akan marah padamu. Lagipula, ada Otou-san," bujuk Ichigo kali ini.

"Minta perlindungan lagi sama Otou-san, Yuki?" kali ini suara yang Yuki takutkan akhirnya muncul juga. Sebelum ia melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, cepat-cepat dipeluknya kembali leher Ichigo dan menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya di dada Ichigo.

"Turun, Yuki," tegur Rukia yang sekarang ada di samping Ichigo.

"Tidak mau, Okaa-san pasti akan memarahiku lagi," rengek Yuki yang masih meminta perlindungan pada Ichigo. Rukia menghela napas pada keluhan Yuki. Sementara Byakuya hanya melihat adegan yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Yuki, turun yah. Kaa-san tidak akan marah padamu, asalkan kau minta maaf. Lagipula, disini ada Otou-san dan paman. Ibumu tidak akan memarahimu," Ichigo berbisik pada anaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Yuki menggangguk dan turun dari gendongan ayahnya. Lalu berdiri dihadapan ibunya.

"Okaa-san, maafin Yuki," Yuki menunduk untuk meminta maaf pada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum sekilas, dan memeluk Yuki. Anak satu-satunya.

"Okaa-san tidak marah sama Yuki. Tapi janji, kalau mau pergi harus pamit dulu sama Okaa-san, Otou-san ataupun orang-orang dirumah. Yuki-chan mengerti kan?" Rukia mulai menceramahi anaknya yang menganguk di pelukan ibunya.

Rukia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yuki, lalu menggendong Yuki yang kemudian dialihkan pada Ichigo. Dengan senag hati, Yuki kembali bergelayut manja di gendongan sang ayah yang memanjakannya tersebut.

Rukia lalu berjalan perlahan menuju Byakuya. Namun ia memilih untuk mendoakan sang kakak kandung terlebih dahulu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia pun berhadapan dengan Byakuya dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Otanjoubi Omedetto, Nii-sama," ucap Rukia akhirnya. Ia membungkuk pelan, sementara Byakuya hanya tersenyum, Ichigo hanya melihat istrinya dengan anaknya yang masih ada di gendongannya.

"Arigatou, Rukia," mendengar itu, Rukia menganggkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pelan pada kakaknya yang sudah mengangkatnya dari pinggiran Inuzuri.

"Hari masih pagi, sebaiknya kalian sarapan disini saja. Yuki juga mau kan?" mendengar namanya disebut Yuki menoleh pada pamannya dan mengannguk dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja, paman,"

"Otou-san, turunkan aku," pinta Yuki. Ichigo lalu menurunkan anaknya. Yuki lalu berlari kecil ke tempat Byakuya berdiri.

"Paman, aku minta digendong," pinta Yuki dengan polosnya.

"Yuki-chan, jangan. Nan...,"

"Boleh. Kemari," Byakuya memotong kalimat Rukia lalu membungkuk, lalu menggendong keponakannya tersebut.

"Yuki lapar," ujar Yuki membuat Byakuya tertawa.

"Baiklah. Kita ke ruang makan. Paman juga lapar," jawab Byakuya yang langsung berjalan keluar sementara Rukia menyusul, lalu Ichigo yang menutup kamar tersebut dan berjalan disamping istrinya.

'_Seharusnya kau ada disini, Hisana_,' batin Byakuya yang terus melangkah dengan Yuki dalam gendongannya.

'_Aku selalu disini, Byakuya-sama_,' Byakuya tersenyum saat dia mendengar suara Hisana yang entah ada dimana.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**Selesai juga. Berasa gak sich Byakuya sentrik nya disini? Kok aku ngerasa gak ada yah? Maaf sudah buat fic gaje ini. Saya hanya mau Nii-sama gak kesepian, dan yang paling penting, keluarganya peduli sama dia kok, walaupun tampangnya seperti tidak peduli keluarga. *disenbon Nii-sama***

**Oleh karena itu mohon reviewnya yah… **


End file.
